This invention relates to whole-surface driven speakers in which a diaphragm carrying thereon a strip-shaped coil is disposed between two groups of flatly opposing magnetic pole surfaces of permanent magnets.
The whole-surface driven speakers of the kind referred to can be effectively employed in acoustic apparatus and equipment of a relatively wide frequency band.